


Tanabata, mon Amour

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Takaba is overseas for work, Asami spends his first Tanabata without his lover since they live together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanabata, mon Amour

_Tanabata, mon Amour_

  
_Viewfinder_ and its characters © Yamane Ayano  
  
 **Characters** : Asami; Chiaki (OC); Takaba  
 **Rating:**  PG-13  
AU  
 **Warning:**  unbeta'ed  
  
 **Summary:**  While Takaba is overseas for work, Asami spends his first Tanabata without his lover since they live together.   
  
 **NOTE** **:**   **Tanabata**  (七夕[ **?**](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets) , meaning "Evening of the seventh") is a Japanese star festival, originating from the Chinese [Qixi Festival](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qixi_Festival).[[1]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanabata#cite_note-1) It celebrates the meeting of the deities Orihime and Hikoboshi (represented by the stars [Vega](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vega) and [Altair](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Altair) respectively). According to legend, the [Milky Way](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Milky_Way) separates these lovers, and they are allowed to meet only once a year on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month of the [lunisolar calendar](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lunisolar_calendar). The date of Tanabata varies by region of the country, but the first festivities begin on July 7 of the [Gregorian calendar](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gregorian_calendar).  (more info : <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tanabata> )  
  
 **A/N:**  Kanga’s lullaby inspired by the first strophe of ‘Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf’ (link to the video in the first note before the text of the lullaby ^_~)

  
_-_-_-_-_-_

  
He feels so small. Everything is so dark around him that it seems even his heart is drowning into this intangible magma of black feathers and crimson blood, which surround him and engulf his cries of pain. He sees a tiny hand trying to reach for the laughing smile that walks down the street hand in hand with his alluring lover in Chinese cloths, but sobs of despair are all that remain once this vivid flame of life walks away without noticing him. As hard as his voice tries to scream 'MINE!' to the young man before he disappears from his sight, nothing manages to escape his throat. Just like this sexy prize stolen away by this beautiful dragon is his, same goes for this tiny hand and the sadness' signs and sounds that oppress him.   
  
Asami jolts awake in sweats, out of breath because of his silent screams to Takaba in his nightmare. It had been so long since he had his last dream about his mother's death. No one, not even Kirishima, knows that she was murdered on Tanabata's night, when he was six, and how like awfully long and painful samples of eternity the hours until his father would finally come home to find him cradling her, covered in blood and lost in his sobs had been.  
  
He had always worked twice more than usual and avoided to sleep on that night of the year until his lover had changed the meaning of this night for him by convincing him to go out on a date on their first Tanabata's night since they were living together. Just like for their first Summer Festival fireworks a few weeks before, Asami had indulged his sweet lover and been rewarded with an unforgettable night of love.

  
~~~

Asami stands in front of the fridge and looks at the bottle of cold water that he has just emptied and though he still feels as uneasy than when he has waken up, he refuses to even start to drink some alcohol as he would have some years ago, because he knows that one glass will not be enough and he cannot drink Bourbon to his heart's content as he would try to drown his painful memories while he is in charge of Chiaki.  
  
The days after his mother's murder, it felt like his voice had been trapped inside the painful weight heaving on his heart. Left alone with a man, who was feeling guilty for having spent the night with one of his countless lovers while his wife and son were in danger, and tended to avoid him, the young Ryuichi had been doing what he had seen his mother do whenever sadness and anger were blending in her eyes, when his father stayed away from home for too long, while repeating in between her teeth.  
  
"Do not burden others with what is killing you. Write down what is too much for your heart to free your soul from all these unwanted things."  
  
That will do for tonight, since he cannot choose the simplistic temporary solution of alcohol. Asami walks straight to his office, does not even take the time to close the door, sits down and starts to write immediately everything that crosses his mind, not caring if it makes sense or not, or giving any second thought on what it means, just impatient to chase away this unpleasant feeling that is tightening his chest.  
  
 ** _When I miss you, I miss my blood, my innocent joy_**  
 ** _I miss the vital air and forever blue sky_**  
 ** _I miss my inner strength and everything that is essential to me._**  
 ** _I miss you_**  
 ** _Miss you_**  
 ** _So much_**  
 ** _That this life of mine is not really mine anymore_**  
 ** _Because you are my essential_**  
 ** _You make my life complete_**  
  
 ** _Who is he now looking at?_**  
 ** _Who has now the right to caress him?_**  
 ** _Who devours his body and makes love to him?_**  
 ** _While I am the one, who loves him!_**  
 ** _Who has put a spell on him to force him to forget about my voice._**  
 ** _While I am the one, who loves him!_**  
  
 ** _Which bastard dirties what is mine and might even make him cry?_**  
 ** _How could he have forgotten that I am the one, who loves him?_**  
 ** _That I am the one, who needs him more than this stranger._**  
 ** _That he is my one and only._**  
  
 ** _I am not ashamed to admit that I am lost when out of his loving arms._**  
 ** _That I cry when I think he might be giving his heart to someone else._**  
 ** _While I am the one, who loves him!_**  
 ** _When I imagine his hand holding someone else's...._**  
  
"Otousan*?"  
  
Asami's pen stops right away, when the sweet voice of Chiaki brings him back to reality. He folds quickly the sheet of paper and buries it as deep as possible in the pocket of his bathrobe and walks to their daughter and kneels close to her.  
  
"Nightmare?"  
  
She shrugs in denial and stretches her arms to her father with her favorite stuffed animal in her hands, a brown kangaroo that Akihito has brought back for her from a trip in Australia and pretends.  
  
"Kanga miss Chichi"  
  
Asami holds back a chuckle, when he hears his daughter still unable to properly say chichiue** and her still approximate grammar too. But the wide amber eyes do not fail to notice his own loneliness.  
  
"Otousan miss Chichi too?"  
  
"Yes, but that is a secret."  
  
With a wide smile she replies to her father's confession.  
  
"Kanga always keep secrets."  
  
Asami winks.  
  
"You have to keep it a secret too."  
  
A subtle combination of "I might forget to keep it a secret if you do not do what I ask you to" and pleading puppy look lightens up her eyes.  
  
"Chiaki sleep with Otousan tonight."  
  
Asami has to admit that for a nearly four years old girl she definitely already knows how to convince someone. Two years and a half that he sometimes has to fight his lover's weakness to her pleading eyes and takes on the role of the inflexible father, who always forbids the child to sleep in the parents' bed. But for tonight, he will find an appropriate deal. They will include him agreeing for once to sleep with their child in the secrets that Kanga and Chiaki will have to keep from Akihito.  
  
In a way, he is relieved that he will have to be so close to her and watch over her sleep. This way, if he were to sleep in again, his mind might be able throughout his sleeping hours to focus on her enough to avoid any nightmare to pop up again.  
  
When they enter Chiaki's bedroom to take her pillow, Asami notices that the curtains are wide open and then only recalls that she has insisted to keep them open because she wanted to see the same stars than Chichi, who had promised he would watch the stars that would bring to them his good night kisses every evening and especially on Tanabata's night, because he also wanted to see the starry lovers' reunion. Since it is a very clear summer night, the moonlight has surely been the main reason why she has woken up.

  
~~~

 

Once he has settled his little angel in the middle of their king size bed, Asami refuses to give a second time in her whim of the night, explaining that it is now so late that even Chichi is surely asleep and cannot look at the stars anymore. Chiaki closes her eyes when her father kisses her softly on her hair.   
  
Asami is sitting in the bed close to his daughter, trying to keep his eyes open as long as possible. As she feels her father not going to sleep, she opens her eyes again and looks up for a while to the tired face that stares at the last text message he has received on his cell only a few seconds after they have hung up. Akihito has this habit of always writing what he cannot bring himself to speak aloud. 'My 1st Tanabata without U... Guess there's only 1 wish to make then ^_~ You'd better wish it too!'  
  
"Otousan, lullaby?"  
  
As golden orbs meet worried amber irises, Asami puts his cell back on the nightstand and slides under the sheets. He pulls Chiaki in his arms and asks.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Kanga's lullaby!"  
  
"Kanga's?'  
  
"Yup, Chichi made it before leaving."  
  
"OK, so you sing it to me first, then I will sing it to you."  
  
Without hesitation, the crystal voice of their daughter transcends the silence of their bedroom with the simple words his lover has come up with before leaving, so that their little angel would have something special to bind her heart to his while they would be apart.  
  
[♫](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9Vl-Geq0Ek)Sleep, Kanga sleep  
Your Father jumps to the sky  
Your Mother jumps along with him  
To tell the Moon to smile for you  
Sleep, Kanga sleep  
The White Moon watch’ over your sleep ♫  
  
Asami tightens slightly his embrace and fulfills his part of the deal in a low and soothing voice that allows sleep to win over Chiaki and himself soon after.  
  


~~~

 

When Asami wakes up as the sun does the same, he finds Chiaki sitting in the middle of the bed. She is whispering to her Kanga what she recalls of the Orihime and Hikoboshi legend,  
pretending to read it on the sheet of paper that she has managed to take skillfully from his pocket while he was asleep.   
  
"Good morning, little angel."  
  
She throws herself at her father neck and brushes his cheek against his as she usually does with Akihito.   
  
"Morning, Otousan."  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
"Chichi says wash first always."  
  
"Alright. You wait here for a minute, I come back."  
  
Asami walks quickly to the parents' bathroom and gives a quick glance back to his daughter as he adds.  
  
"The first one of you two that moves before I come back loses."  
  
Chiaki stiffens immediately until her father disappears behind the door. Then she tries to fold the sheet of paper as it was and hides it in the ventral pouch of her kangaroo and reminds it firmly.  
  
"Kanga keep secret!"

 

~~~

 

Asami and Chiaki spend a refreshing Sunday at home. It is so rare that they can be only the two of them for so long, that both father and daughter enjoy this special day more than they thought they would because of Akihito's absence. They call him for lunch and the endless blabbering of Chiaki does not leave a lot of time for Asami to talk to his lover, who unlike him works on that day, because this way, he would be able to fly home earlier than planned.   
  
Focused only on his daughter and the genuine joy she brings him, Asami forgets about his nightmare and his 'secret'.

  
~~~

 

Kanga manages to keep Asami's secret until the next Friday, when Takaba finds that it definitely needs to be washed and decides to wash it clean while Chiaki is taking a nap, so that she will not miss it for too long. Since he knows that their little girl tends to usually confuse its pouch with a junk shop storehouse, he empties it and cannot help but let his curiosity win over when he recognizes Asami's handwriting.

~~~

 

At 6 p.m. the same day, Akihito walks in Asami's office at Club Sion, waves to Kirishima without giving him a look and stops only to sit astride his lover's thighs. He immediately cups the beautiful face in between his hands and mashes his lips against Asami's. When he breaks the kiss he whispers in his man's ear.  
  
"Chiaki is at my parent's place for the whole weekend. Come back home early, OK?"  
  
He leaves the office like a blast of wind without adding anything else. Kirishima walks to the door to close it and knows that his load of work for the weekend has increased because of the young photographer once again, when his boss states.  
  
"I will have dinner at home tonight."

  
~~~

 

Asami manages to be home shortly after 8 p.m. which has not happened for so long that he cannot even recall if it has ever happened before or not. He looks in the whole apartment and finally finds his lover in their bedroom, looking proudly at the window bay. His sharp eyes notice the many little white stars and the two entwined white silhouettes across what seems to be a white river, but he cannot get the whole meaning of the scenery that these stickers are drawing on the window.   
  
Akihito turns around and runs into the strong arms.  
  
"Welcome home!"  
  
Asami enjoys the welcome back kiss and the young body seeking his warmth so tenderly. Takaba came back three days ago but Asami has still not had enough of him to make up for his absence.   
  
"I have prepared a bath for you."  
  
"Akihito, about Chiaki--"  
  
"I could not discuss this with you beforehand or it would have been no surprise."  
  
Asami raises an interrogative eyebrow, but Akihito adds with a seductive glint in his eyes.  
  
"I have a second surprise for you... later..."

  
~~~

 

Asami has called their daughter first then only he was ready to enjoy the bath, the dinner and the surprise that should follow.

  
~~~

 

He stands close to his side of the bed, wearing his deep blue yukata like his lover has asked him to and tries to finally get what Akihito has been trying to represent on the window bay, but the sexy voice of his lover asking him what he thinks of the surprise makes him lose his focus.   
  
Asami turns around and his eyes meet with a handsome creature that walks slowly inside their room. The deep brown silk of Akihito's new yukata, lovely surprise Asami has to admit it, outlines perfectly his body. The belt holds it tantalizingly open over his slightly tanned chest.  
  
Takaba takes his man's hand and lead him in front of the window bay.   
  
"Though a bit late, let's have our own Tanabata tonight."  
  
Asami now realizes that the two silhouettes across the white river are meant to be Orihime and Hikoboshi winning over the Milky Way. Takaba promises him that he will try his best so that they will never be apart for the next thirty or forty Tanabata nights ahead. This simple but genuine way of loving him is one of the things he has become so addicted to. Though Akihito holds back this cute and tender side of his soul rather often because a man is not supposed to love in that way, Asami is the happiest man in the world whenever his lover's pride looses to his heart.

  
~~~

 

They profess their love through their bodies more than once during their own Tanabata night, fully aware of how lucky they are to be able to be with each other more than once a year.  
  
  
 _The End._  
  
  
  
  
_-_-_-_  
  
* Otousan ~~~> Father, Dad <http://www.dictionnaire-japonais.com/w/454/%E3%81%8A%E7%88%B6%E3%81%95%E3%82%93>  
** Chichiue ~~~> Father, Dad <http://www.dictionnaire-japonais.com/w/9111/%E7%88%B6%E4%B8%8A>  
  
Meaning of Chiaki ~~~> <http://www.first-names-meanings.com/names/name-CHIAKI.html>


End file.
